The Wrong Prescription
by Francesca Pedro
Summary: HanaKimi goes insane. Based on a role play. We play around with the characters and just experiment. This is meant just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Hana-Kimi or its characters. We do however own our wild imaginations. The plot belongs to us, but everything else belongs to the author... May we worship her and all her godliness (or is it goddessness? But that's not a woooord).

Darkeh: Hi hi! This is Darkeh here. I should probably explain just a little bit before I go on. This here story is created by both me and KK. It's based on a role play we had (We're dirty, I know!) and I basically took it and revised it into a story. KK edits it and adds her little comments every now and then. Pssst. I do all the work though. Haha. This is really just us messing with the characters. The whole point is just have fun with it. This is my first fanfiction so comments will be loved! Even hateful ones ;; if you must use them. OH! This takes place kind of oddly. Umeda is the only one who knows Mizuki is a girl, but Mizuki has already gotten Sano to high jump again. Forgot that.

KK: Yeah, like Darkeh said, we defiantly had a hay day on this. XD We basically went into every single "what if" situation we could think of. Haha, hmm. But yes, this is our first fan fiction, so please comment : )

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Turmoil

Mizuki Ashiya shuffled her feet down the hall. She sighed heavily and thought of Sano. Even though she finally convinced him to start high jumping again, it seemed harder and harder to get close to him. 'Maybe I should just go home.' she thought. She went to the one place she seemed comfortable with sharing her feelings. She swung open the door and peeked in.

"Dr. Umeda?" she squeaked out as she entered the doctor's office.

Doctor Umeda spun around in his chair, a shocked expression displayed across his face. "Can't you knock?! You scared me."

Mizuki stopped in her tracks and looked around suspiciously. Everything seemed alright. "Sorry... I didn't think I'd be bothering you."

"I was just having a drink. I'll forgive you."

"A drink?" Mizuki asked, her head cocking to the side.

Umeda holding up a beer can and grinning devilishly. "Yes, a drink."

"... You could get in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"But you would never let your darling Umeda-sensei take the blame, now would you?" he said, staring at Ashiya. "Want some?" His normally handsome, stern face replaced with a cute smile and a glow of innocence.

"... Well... I shouldn't." she mumbled.

"Well, suit yourself." Umeda stood up and took off his white coat. "So what brings you to my office?"

Mizuki stared at the ground sadly. 'I shouldn't be bothering Dr. Umeda with my Sano problems.' She stared at the tile patterns for a while longer until she looked up and said, "... It was a bad idea... I should probably just go." She turned to the door and took a step forward.

Umeda suddenly blocked her path. "I think you should tell me." he said, while putting his hand on her face and winking. "You know I won't judge."

Mizuki found herself blushing and staring at the floor. "It was really nothing..."

"Ohh come on. There had to have been a reason you came here that you wanted to tell me about. So tell me." he walked back to his spinny chair and sat in it backwards. He spun around and faced her. "Have a seat on the bed."

Mizuki sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed. "I just wanted... to come... here... that's all.." avoiding the truth and the general area Umeda was sitting. A spot on the wall seemed more interesting.

"Ahh.. I see. So you're using my office as a lounge again, aren't you? I can't just let you stay here for no reason."

"... Oh... Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have come." she said sadly. She looked back at the door and pouted.

"BUT! I'll let today be an exception. Just don't bother me. Unless you want to." he said slyly.

"Maybe I can help you?" Mizuki brightened up as she asked. "Don't you have a lot of work I can help with?" She jumped off the bed and walked over to him.

"Yeah, you can organize my file cabinet." he muttered, barely paying attention. He pointed to the side of him at the file cabinet standing next to his desk. It was the size of Mizuki. It's cold, black exterior challenging all who dared to tackle it's task. Mizuki's jaw dropped and she felt faint just looking at it.

"In what order?!" she said, a sigh escaping from her lips. "Alphabetical!?"

"In the order of love." Umeda said strangely. "Alphabetical. I have a lot on my mind."

"Love? What's wrong?" Mizuki said. She suddenly felt worried about the doctor she always tells her problems to. She never really imagined him with issues.

"Ashiya. It's something... I don't think I can tell you." he looked at her as the words came slowly out of his mouth.

"Okay... Then I guess I'll just get to work... But I'm here if you need me..." she said. She walked over to the cabinet and opened the first drawer. Papers flew out everywhere. It seemed as if everything was just shoved in hastily.

"Yeah, I forgot to warn you about the massive papers that fly out. Sorry." he said as he reached for his drink and took a sip. He sighed heavily and glanced out the window.

"... Forgot?!" Mizuki said. She bent over and started picking up papers. A small, square thing caught her eye. It seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Then she remembered. She screamed and threw the papers that were in her hand in the air. She ran back to the bed and hid behind it. "DR. UMEDA!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" she yelled, rather loudly.

Umeda stared at the pile of papers, a bored expression as plain as the day. "Ohh, that? That's... a condom, what do you think, stupid?"

"Y-y-y-you shouldn't keep that stuff here!" stuttered Mizuki.

"Well then why don't you help me get rid of it?"

"... But don't you have janitors who throw away your garbage? It would be obvious if you throw it in there.." said Mizuki.

Umeda laughed. "Just give it to me. I'll throw it out at home." Mizuki handed it to him. He took it and downed the rest of his can of beer.

Mizuki stared at the cabinet as if something horrible was going to pop out of it any second. ".. I'll just stay here... for a little bit." said Mizuki, standing by the bed again.

Umeda suddenly banged his head repeatedly on the desk. "I don't know how much longer I can handle this..." he said as he opened another can.

"D-d-d-doctor Umeda... Are you okay?" she asked. Mizuki was suddenly scared. Umeda was acting really weird.

"I'm fine. Juuuust fine." he said while his head is flat on the desk.

Mizuki walked over and put her face by his head. "You don't look fine..." She put her hand on his head. "You don't have a temperature though..."

Umeda turned and looked up at Ashiya. "Answer me this. Do you love Sano?"

Mizuki's heart started beating fast. "..Well... I'm... not sure.. I like him.. But I don't know if I love him.."

The second she finished her sentence, Umeda kissed her lips gently, with his eyes closed.

--------------------------------------------------

Darkeh: Mwuahaha. That's the of the first chapter. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I'll have the next chapter up soon for you to read! Thanks for tuning in!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Hana-Kimi or its characters. We only wish we did. We are not worthy! However the plot is all us. Enjoy!

**Darkeh**: Mwuahahaha. This is getting fun. I know we twist the characters a lot, but just deal with it. ;P It's for fun so just enjoy. I get the feeling this might be a really long story. Haha.. aha... Maybe I should make the chapters longer next time? I don't know. Comments, reviews, whatever will be greatly appreciated!!! Oh and sorry this took so long. I forgot which email I used for it! Haha. Aha. 

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - A Kiss**

Umeda turned and looked up at Ashiya. "Answer me this. Do you love Sano?"

Mizuki's heart started beating fast. "..Well... I'm... not sure.. I like him.. But I don't know if I love him.."

The second she finished her sentence, Umeda kissed her lips gently, with his eyes closed. Mizuki stood dead still. She tried to process the information in her mind.

Umeda pulled away slowly and looked at Ashiya's blank face. "You're cute."

"B-b-b-but... I... I thought... I thought you were gay... and..." she stuttered out. Her face was twisted in confusion.

Umeda smiled. "Just because I like men, doesn't mean I'm unable to love a woman." He winked at her.

Mizuki stammered, her words making no sense. "But you'll get into trouble..." she finally managed to say. She stared at the floor and her cheeks were red.

"How? The windows are shut and the doors are locked. But I'm probably scaring you now, so maybe I should go."

"No! No... Not at all..." said Mizuki. She stared at the door again. "I guess it's my fault... Maybe... I should just go..."

"No, it's mine. I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I just can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy!"

"Me?! But... I'm just plain... How can I make anyone go crazy?" she said, completely confused. Nothing seemed to be making sense. "I can't even get Sano..." She stared at the floor again.

"What if I told you..." whispered Umeda. "That you didn't need him?"

Mizuki's jerked her head up and stared right at Umeda. "Didn't need him?"

"What I'm trying to say... Ashiya.. Is that... I want to be with you." Umeda said, gazing elsewhere.

Mizuki blushed. "What about the age difference... And... You are a teacher here... I don't want to get you into trouble." she said, her blush fading. "I mean. I don't want to be the one at fault for what happens."

"Whatever happens to me at this school is worth it."

"I'm just worried about you though..." she said. Her blush rising back up to her cheeks.

Umeda smiled lightly. "You're so cute. Want to skip next period?" Before he even heard an answer, he pulled out the permission slips. Mizuki just nodded. He wrote it out and handed it to her. "Give this to them after school... So... Ashiya, What do you think of me?"

"Think of you? How? ... Oh..." she said as she realized what he meant. She whispered to him, "I-i-i-i... really like you. I just thought you'd never be interested in plain old me..." Her voice returned to it's normal volume, "Which is why I focused on Sano so much. You're the only one who knows about me and I feel like I can be myself around you. With Sano I have to act like a guy."

"I'm glad you feel that way about me. If it's okay with you, I'd like to hold you tightly in my arms." he said silently. He felt a little odd expressing his feelings for her.

"Okay.." she said. Her cheeks were nearly a blood red. Her blush had spread from her nose to her cheeks to her ears. She smiled at him brightly.

Umeda put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, not hard enough to hurt her. They stood there silently, listening to each others hearts beating faster, and their thoughts racing. Mizuki's mind was filled of thoughts of him, from the day he found out she was a girl, pressing her to the couch. Unfortunately that moment could not last as long as they wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mizuki pushed away from Umeda, ran to the bed and laid down. She pretended to be sick, which was easy because her face was red. She could easily pull off a fever.

"Come in." said Umeda sadly. "Ah, Sano. What seems to be the problem?

Mizuki gasped involuntarily and attempted to turn it into a cough. She rolled over so her back faced them. She hoped and prayed Sano wouldn't come close or inquire about things too much.

"Yeah, I thought so. Nakatsu said Ashiya went here after class. Is he okay?" said Sano.

Mizuki remained quiet.

"Yeah. He just has a slight fever. He'll be alright. He just needs to rest." replied Umeda.

"Can I see him?" asked Sano.

Mizuki suddenly made a small noise to signal to Umeda. She tried to hide under the blanket inconspicuously.

"He's sleeping. I don't think he wants, nor needs to be, bothered." answered Umeda, curtly.

Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief. She pretended to be asleep and was happy her charade wasn't found out. She thought for sure Sano would have figured out she was faking.

"Oh okay... I'll leave first then." said Sano.

"Thanks for checking up on him." said Umeda. He waved, pushed Sano out the door, and shut it quickly behind him. He locked the door.

Outside the room, Sano stood there in slight shock. He heard the door lock behind him and his eyes opened widely. '_Did he just lock the door!?_' thought Sano.

--------------------------------------------------

**Darkeh**: YAY! Another chapter!! Woooooooo! Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned. Warning: Chapters are going to get much "worse" as they continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: 

**Darkeh**: I'm starting to get embarrassed when it comes to posting these... 

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - The Key**

Outside the room, Sano stood there in slight shock. He heard the door lock behind him and his eyes opened widely. '_Did he just lock the door?_' thought Sano.

"Ashiya, he's gone." Umeda said quietly. She sat up, her hair all over the place. Umeda sat down next to her and smiled. He couldn't help but to stare at her. She looked so cute all ruffled up. 

Mizuki caught him staring and blushed. Her heart raced again. "I was worried for a second there..." she said.

"About what? Sano?" Umeda said with a chuckle.

"NO! I mean.. I... I thought..." she replied with a sweatdrop developing. 

"Oh. You thought I was going to kiss you again. Want me to?"

Heat rose to Mizuki's cheeks. "I... I... I'm not sure." she said honestly.

Umeda laid down on the bed beside her. He looked up at her and started staring again. She was getting nervous. She fiddled with her hands and avoided looking at him. "I've never... You know..." she muttered.

"Yes Mizu-chan?"

"... ..." She couldn't say a word. Stopped by both nerves and by what he just called her. 

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Tell me."

"I've never been... further... than a kiss..." she mumbled out.

"Heh. Don't worry. You have me." he said with a wink. He laughed and flashed her a smile. "You're so cute. I can't take it." 

Mizuki looked at Umeda. Her blush had finally found a good spot and had settled down. It was quite comfortable where it was and didn't plan on leaving. In fact it was focusing on getting a promotion and starting a lovely family.

Umeda climbed on top of Ashiya, pressing her down onto the bed. He kissed her gently, trying not to move too fast for her, but a hunger was deep inside him. He wanted more. He was used to fast paced relationships. Meeting at a local bar, the introduction, going to an apartment, and then a well heated night. A virgin was new to him... And yet at the same time it was even better than before...

Mizuki returned the kiss this time. She did her best to keep up with the talented doctor. She hesitated, then lifted her hand up and brushed Umeda's cheek. His face was heated too. 

Umeda opened his mouth slightly. His tongue brushed Mizuki's lips. He asked to be let in, and she accepted. She opened her mouth, mimicking his moves. He dipped his tongue in and tasted her mouth. He put his hands by her hips. She was wearing three layers. Not only was it odd, but it was a bit much. 

She moved out of the kiss for a moment to wiggle out of her school clothes. Mizuki rushed back and kissed him clumsily. They moved hastily and started stripping each other from the rest of their clothes. 

They were so caught up in the moment, they never heard the heavy steps of someone running outside, or the jiggle of the door knob.

Umeda paused for a moment to memorize every line of her naked body underneath of him. It's been a while since he's been with someone of the opposite sex. He traced every part of her. He didn't want to forget this moment and forget her body. 

Umeda kissed her all over, sending shivers down Mizuki's spine. 

With a quick turn of the key, Nakatsu pushed open the door and burst in. "MIZUKI! MY LOVE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SANO SAID HE DIDN'T SEE YOU SO I TOOK THE KEY AND..."

As Umeda and Mizuki lay frozen in their heated positions, they watched Nakatsu turn pale and promptly faint. 

After a long pause and a great assessment of the situation, Umeda piped up, "Can we just... Leave him there?"

"But... What if he wakes up!" complained Mizuki.

"We'll knock him out... again.." Umeda said with a wink.

"... Well... We do have to close the door at least..." 

"And maybe barricade it this time..." said Umeda thoughtfully. He shut the door and propped a chair up under the handle. "Hey.. Mizu chan..."

She looked up at him, ".. Yeah..?"

"What now... What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure what now... I don't think we can go back to... before..." she said quietly as she looked down at the floor and smiled. "Or at least I know I can't..."

"Very well." 

They both put on their clothes slowly, not wanting to go. 

Umeda pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and had a long drag before saying what he wanted to. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight? It's not that great of a place.. But.. At least we can be alone..."

"I'd have to sneak out... But..."

"But?"

"I suppose I could come up with a good excuse, especially if it's to see you." she said with a big smile.

Umeda put his hand on her face. He kissed her again, resisting the urge to take her right then and there. Oh god how he wanted her. He'd just have to wait. Tonight he could have his way and not have to worry about anyone else disturbing them. "That's good to hear." he said quietly...

"Mmm... mmm... Mizuki!" muttered Nakatsu as he woke up. He got up from his "comfy" spot on the ground, looked around, and saw them. 

Umeda responded with a sharp kick to Nakatsu's head, knocking him out. "Sorry Nakatsu... But you deserve it."

Mizuki felt guilty. She pulled the pillow off one of the beds and put it under Nakatsu's head. 

Umeda chuckled and shook his head. He picked up Nakatsu with ease and placed him on a bed. "There. Seems fine." He patted Nakatsu on the head as if to prove his point. The bell rang, startling them both.

"What should I do! And what about Nakatsu?" 

"Go home. Meet me near your dorm entrance tonight after dinner..." Umeda said. He glanced over at Nakatsu's limp body. "I'll look after him. I'll say he hit his head on the way down the hall or something. It will be easy to come up with some story that he dreamt it or something." he said, waving it off.

"... Do you really think he'll believe it's a dream..?" said Mizuki.

"I'll make sure of it. Now hurry off. Your dear Sano is waiting." laughed Umeda.

Mizuki took one last look around, her eyes lingering over Nakatsu and Umeda. She made sure her outfit was arranged and didn't look like she's been messing around with the school doctor. With a sigh, she said, "I guess I'll see you later.."

Umeda stuck out his tongue and winked, "Later."

"Please be careful!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry, Darling." he called out

Mizuki almost tripped in the hallway. "I'll have to get used to that!" she shouted back and rushed off.

--------------------------------------------------

**Darkeh**: Okay, okay I know the whole Nakatsu thing was a little unrealistic with a dash of very realistic, but I just wanted to tease you ;P But stay tuned ;D 


End file.
